


Fallacy In My Words.

by Amberly



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their mission was a success. Heero wants his reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallacy In My Words.

**Notes:**  Many, many thanks to Tina, makodreamafar, and fangirlwithak, my three beautiful betas and favorite ladies.

**Warnings** : Yaoi, PWP, potential OOC maybe?

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

Duo held the paintbrush carefully, drawing it over the canvas. He loved to paint. To draw, or sculpt, or weld. To create something beautiful. It felt like a balance, a way to negate the destruction and death he was responsible for during the war. It was soothing, adding color to the stark white blankness of the canvas.

There were eyes on him. He could feel their heat from across the room, scorching his skin as he painted. He was early. The other pilot usually waited a full hour after Duo left to follow him. He was fifteen minutes early tonight, and Duo couldn't help but thrill. There were only two reasons for him to be early, and they'd just finished a mission the day before.

Silently, a pair of arms came around his waist, a body of firm muscle pressing against his back. Duo pressed against it slightly, paintbrush moving firmly. He refused to be the first to break tonight. Behind him, the other boy rested his cheek on Duo's shoulder, breathing gently against his neck.

Heero kept his arms tightly around Duo's waist, inhaling his scent and closing his eyes. Their last mission had been a success. They were both alive. He had earned his reward. Tonguing Duo's neck gently, he knew it would be worth everything to have this brush with Death.

The braided boy in front of him was canting head, making room, and Heero smiled to himself. That was one point. Running the tip of his tongue down Duo's pulse, he slipped his hands in to his shirt, stroking his stomach. The paintbrush paused, and Heero took another point, closing his lips around the pulse point and sucking.

There was a small, almost silent, noise from the boy in front of him, and Heero bit down softly. The paintbrush froze, Duo's free hand coming to cup the back of Heero's head. That was game, and Heero enjoyed a moment of quiet exultation before cupping his lover's chin, turning his face and kissing him reverently, lips pressed softly together.

Duo set the paintbrush down, fist tight in Heero's hair, sliding his tongue teasingly along his lower lip and sucking lightly. He was rewarded with a soft inhale. Smugly, he ground back against his lover, teasing his cock with his ass. Even through their jeans, he could feel the heat. The hardness. There was a slight catch of breath, and then Heero's was sliding against his own, his hand sliding up to roll Duo's nipple.

Moaning, Duo broke the kiss. He'd already lost anyway. Turning, he rested one hand on Heero's hip, the other still tight in his hair. He sucked the other pilot's lower lip, tugging gently with his teeth as he brought their hips together, grinding slowly. His hand slid down, cupping Heero's ass as he deepened the kiss, sucking on his tongue. There was a hand wrapping around his braid, tugging gently, and he pulled back, frowning, eyes soft.

"That's not a leash, Heero," he sighed in mock-exasperation, breathing catching at the slow smile he received in return. The hand around his braid tugged again, the Japanese pilot letting out a soft "Hn," and leaning in, capturing Duo's lips with his own. Smiling in to the kiss, Duo allowed himself to be pulled in, body flush with Heero's.

"We made it through the mission," Heero's mouth moved slowly over Duo's jaw, sucking and nipping the skin. Arching in to his mouth, Duo let out a breathless laugh, teasing his fingers over the waistband of Heero's pants.

"Yeah, we did. What's your point?" Duo bit his lip against a moan as Heero twisted his nipple softly, hands sliding down the back of his spandex, cupping his ass. Heero's arms went around his hips, lifting him up and setting him on the table, lips insistent against his neck.

"I want my reward," Heero murmured in to his skin, hands sliding up his thighs. With a soft laugh the braided pilot tilted his head back, giving his lover better access to his neck, hands stroking through his wild hair. The lips on his neck moved, sucking lightly on his pulse, then biting down. Duo moaned, bucking slightly against Heero, hands tightening in his hair.

"Reward, huh? Is that what I am?" he teased, breath and arching in to the hand sliding up his shirt. Heero was grinding firmly against him, holding his hips with one hand and rolling his nipple with the other. Trailing his lips over Duo's jaw, he bit down behind his ear, then breathed in to it.

"Yes," he whispered, dragging his tongue over Duo's ear, nipping the lobe and teething it. The braided pilot's hands tightened on his shoulders, a leg coming up to wrap around Heero's hip. Moaning, he turned his head, kissing Heero heatedly, running his hands down his back. This was side of him that only he got to see.

Heero knelt, mouthing Duo through his pants, tongue pressing against the bulge, making a pleased noise as his lover moaned, hands sliding to fist his hair. Resting his own hands on Duo's knees, he carefully unbuttonted his pants with his teeth, breathing heavily against his hot cock. There was a tug on his hair, a low cry filling his ears, and he smirked, teasingly running his tongue over the skin.

"God, Heero, just  _suck_  me already," Duo moaned, hips bucking at he tugged on the hair under his hands. Heero chuckled, taking the head of his cock in to his mouth and sucking hard, tongue teasing over it. The thighs around him tense, Duo's hips jerking as he moved his mouth over his cock, sucking and teasing it with his tongue, bringing him towards release. Letting out a sharp scream, the braided pilot's head snapped back, body arching as he came hard in to Heero's mouth.

Heero swallowed, moaning and lapping his lover clean. The hands in his hair tugged sharply, and he stood, smirking and leaning in, giving Duo a teasing kiss, hands stroking his thighs. Sucking lightly on his tongue, Duo moaned, aching and sliding his hands down the well muscles back. With a carefully blank face, Heero pulled back.

"Thank you," he said, then turned, walking towards the door, hiding a wide grin. Duo stared at him.

"Heero?" he asked, whining slightly. The boy kept walking. "Heero. Heero! Get back here!" Duo growled, sliding off the table, stalking towards the retreating back. Heero grinned wider and sped up. The door was in view.

"Heero!" Duo shouted, running towards him as the normally stoic pilot threw his head back, laughing as he opened the door, slipping out quickly, the frustrated growl of Shinigam following after him.


End file.
